


A Thought Like A Key

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So I’m sure many of you have seen the theory going around that Jamie is actually related to Jack through his sister. I’d like to see a fic where for whatever reason he has to do a family tree for homework and he finds Jack there, several generations back, and somehow makes the connection."Jamie finds out that Jack is related to him, but he’s pretty ambivalent about it. It’s already strange enough to have so much of Jack’s attention without them being related.





	A Thought Like A Key

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 2/10/2014.

He’s not sure why he’s glad Jack isn’t around when he finds the information, but he is. That in itself is a reason to appreciate Jack’s absence, though. Sometimes it’s hard to think when Jack’s around. Jamie’s come to think that is  _because_  of Jack, but not on purpose, so not his  _fault_. It’s a distinction he wouldn’t have been able to make while spending time with Jack.  
  
He frowns at the dense lists of small print in the book from the library’s local history section. Over the past few years, he’s discovered that he needs more and more time to just  _think_  and organize his thoughts—which is why he hasn’t minded the steadily increasing amount of homework so much, since Jack had agreed early on not to visit him when he was doing things for school, and why he so unsure of how he should react to what he’s just discovered.  
  
While working on his family tree project, he’s just found out that Jack’s younger sister was one of his direct ancestors.   
  
He knows he would have been thrilled about this a couple years ago, packed up his books and immediately have gone to call Jack, but now, that’s simply (not simply) the case.  
  
Why not be happy about this? To know that he’s related by blood to his friend and guardian—that should be something great.   
  
But then again, “great” just like “awesome” and “terrific” was a word that didn’t necessarily imply good things, as he’s learned recently.  
  
He’s already special to Jack; he knows that well. He’s worried that the blood relationship between them might make him special to Jack in ways he couldn’t handle. He loves Jack, he can’t not love Jack, but Jack is—even as an official Guardian—wild. He only died a little over three hundred years ago, but Jamie’s seen something far older still in his eyes and smile.  
  
Jack was human, but he became something else. And it’s wonderful what he is, but he’s meant to be the Guardian of Fun for the whole world…and he already visits Jamie almost every day. What could that lead to? Jack had even less attention from the Man in the Moon for so long, and he still ended up immortal, powerful…unchanging. In the end, inhuman.  
  
Was it something in the blood?  
  
Jamie taps his pencil on his notebook paper. He’s already researched farther back than the assignment called for. He could just…not mention this. He could tell Jack how he stopped as soon as he could, so they could have more time to play together. Jack would believe that, of course. Around him, Jamie might even forget that he was lying.  
  
He closes the book decisively. Yes. That’s exactly what he’s going to do. Right down to the forgetting part. He knows enough about magic to understand that this knowledge of his blood is something that ought to be kept secret from everyone, even himself.  
  
And more than this, he doesn’t want to remember that today, he felt afraid of what Jack was.  
  
The thought felt like a key.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> tejoxys said: Ah yeah, Eldritch feels.


End file.
